No strings attached
by Jupiter 13
Summary: After being shot down by Mai, Jou seeks refuge in a bar. There, he finds a new, unexpected drinkingbuddy in none other than Seto Kaiba, who's in a simliar situation. And when there's booze in the picture, one thing tend to lead to another... SLASH! SJ,


No strings attached

**Summary: After being shot down by Mai, Jou seeks refuge in a bar. There, he finds a new, unexpected drinking-buddy in none other than Seto Kaiba, who's in a similar situation. And when there's booze in the picture, one thing tend to lead to another... SLASH! S/J, hints of S/YY, J/M and YY/Y**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Warnings: SLASH Seto/Jou, hints of Seto/Yami and Jou/Mai, and swearing! Kaiba is OOC, but that might be because he's drunk... **

_"I'm sorry, Honey, but it just wasn't meant to happen. You're cute, and I like you, but you're too young for me, and I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. And you shouldn't either. Come on, baby, you're eighteen years old, for goodness sake! Live a little. Don't get all hung up on little old me. Even though I can't really blame you!"_

The last part was meant as a joke, accompanied by a carefree laugh to lighten the mood a bit.

As if that was going to help anything! The whole let-down-easy thing was pure crap in Jonouchi's option! As if it hurt less just because she said "You're too young, it would never have worked," instead of screaming "I hate you, get away from me!" Sure, maybe it saved his self esteem from a blow, but it wasn't exactly mending his heart. And she had treated the whole thing as if he was asking to borrow her car or something, not as if he was laying his whole heart on the ground in front of her feet, free to pick it up or step on. The least thing she could have done was act serious.

Jou swallowed another mouth of whatever it was the bartender had served him. The moment he had sat down by the bar and shown his ID, the bartender had taken one good look at him and put the foul-stinking liquid down in front of him.

"Here, drink this. It's gonna help. Just don't ask me what's in it."

Jou hadn't known that his heartbreak was that obvious, but none the less, he had swallowed whatever it was. He was on his fourth glass now. But tonight, he might as well have been drinking rat poison, and he wouldn't have noticed or cared about it. But the bartender was right; whatever it was, it was effectively numbing his senses and gave him the opportunity to reminiscence and think about what the hell he had done wrong. Jou silently saluted the fact that he was off age now, and could drink whatever the hell he wanted. Even if it did taste like gorilla vomit and smelled even worse.

"I'll have whatever it is he's having," a slightly familiar voice said, and a body plopped down in the chair next to his. The bartender nodded and poured another glass.

"It smells horrible." Jou heard the hint of repulsion in the voice.

"An' taste even worse," he answered, "but if yer looking fer somethin' similar to anaesthetics, then it's the drink fer ya."

"Hm, sounds good to me," the voice mumbled, and a hand stretched out to grab the glass. The bartender shot them both an amused glance, and walked away to take care of some other customers.

"Sooo..." Jou started, and took his first look at the person at his side. Thin, long, body... neat brown hair... white trench coat spread out behind the stool, and dark blue eyes fixed on the drink in front of him. Heh, Jou knew this guy... "So, Kaiba... who broke your heart?"

The young CEO averted his gaze from the drink to look at Jou. He actually looked surprised for a moment.

"Jonouchi? Is that you?"

Jou grinned at him. "Th' one an' only."

"You look like shit."

"Hmmm... I recon ye'll look the same after four o' those." He nodded his head at the drinks in front of him and Kaiba.

"Really?"

"Mmm..."

"Good."

Silence regained as they both went back to their drinks. Jou would probably have been more surprised at seeing the other in a bar at one a.m. on a Friday night (or was it Saturday morning?), if it hadn't been for the drinks and the fact that his brain was focused on another person at the moment. A person with long, flowing golden hair, a beautiful curvy body, big, twinkling, violet eyes and-

"So I heard about you and Mai." Kaiba's voice penetrated his hazy thoughts.

"Ye did?" Jou tried to sit up straight, and look at the other man. It was hard: his head was very heavy. He noticed that Kaiba was on his third drink already. Damn, that guy could drink! "An' how didja' do that, if I may ask?"

"Mokuba."

"Ah..." Tattle-tale!

Silence. Once again they went back to their drinks. By the time Jou finished his sixth glass and ordered another, he was drunk enough to confide in Kaiba.

"It sucks, ye know? Th' whole love thing."

"Mmm..."

"I mean, issnot as if she's not shown interest in me. We've even kissed a few times! Whatthe hell's wrong with'er? And if she's gonna dump me or shoot me down or whatever it was she's doin'... did she have ta do it on Yami's welcome back-party? Okay, so I'm th' one who decided to ask her out tonight, but still..."

"Mmm..." Kaiba said again, and took a sip on his sixth glass. He had gotten quite drunk by now. "Thass why I stay 'way from chicks."

Jou faltered for a moment and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Mmm..."

"Well, Kaiba, is official, yer a hell of a lot smarter than me."

Kaiba giggled.

"I'd liketa hear ya say that when sober."

"Dream on." Jou took another swing of his drink. "So, yer man dumped ya or something? Whass the big hot-shot-CEO-guy doin' down here?"

"Didn't get dumped. Never had 'im, really."

"Oh... well, buddy, know how that feels." Jou patted him on the shoulder.

"'E's been gone fer a while, ye know," Kaiba continued. "An' I kinda realised I missed 'im an' all... never thought I was gonna see 'im again. And then he comes back from the dead juss ta get togetha' with 'is midget lookalike. I even went ta their celebration party or whateva'."

Jou nodded once, twice... and then stopped mid-nod.

Been gone? 

Came back from the dead?

Get together?

_**MIDGET LOOKALIKE!?**_

"Holy shit!" Jou cried and fell of his bar stool. Kaiba looked down on him with bleary eyes.

"You okay down there?"

"Yami?" Jou stared at him with incredulous eyes. "Yami fucking Yugi?"

Kaiba flinched.

"Jou, I really don' haveta know 'bout their sexlife an' stuff..."

"No, I mean... Yer in love with Yami? Yugi's Yami?"

"Oh..." Kaiba stared at him for a moment. "How didja figure it out?"

"Ye juss tol' me!"

"I did?" Kaiba pulled a hand through his hair and frowned. "Crap! Don' tell 'im, kay?"

"Wouldn't dream off it." Jou was still in shock, but managed to pull himself from the floor and onto the stool again. There was silence for a moment, while Jou's drunken brain tried to catch up with their conversation. "Yami Yugi? Shit, thass a lot worse than me an' Mai. Ye know Yami'd never leave Yug' fer anythin', right?"

"Yeah," Kaiba mumbled and took another swing of his drink. "Sucks ta be me."

Jou patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry fer ya, man. Really. Wish there's something I could do."

"Me too," Kaiba said and finished his drink. He made a face. "Fuck, this stuff taste bad!"

"Tell me 'bout it. Ye know what, Kaib'? I think we've had enough."

"Me too." Kaiba stood up, on _very_ wobbly legs, and tugged at the hem of Jou's shirt. "Come on... Lemme give ya a ride home."

Jou glanced at him. "No offence, hon, but there's no way ye'll be drivin' home tonight. You'll surely run some poor bastard over."

"Idiot," Kaiba grumbled. "I've got my limo waitin' outside."

None of them really knew exactly how they managed to make their way out to the car, but it involved a lot of giggles, stops, and leaning on eachother. None the less, they eventually made it into the car. Once it stoped and they both tumbled out of it, Jou took one look at the giant mansion infront of him and frowned.

"Hey... this isn't my place."

"Oops! Must've forgotten to drop you off!" Kaiba giggled. "Well, no biggie. You can stay here over the night, if ye wanna?"

"Sure. Why not."

The house was dark and quiet: Mokuba was staying at Honda's for the night, so the two drunken men didn't have to care about being quiet as they made their way to Kaiba's room. Once there, Kaiba locked the door, and they both started undressing. Jou was the first to shed all of his clothes, and he sat back at the bed and watched Kaiba with thoughtful eyes.

The CEO might look skinny when dressed, but as soon as the clothes was off, one could see that he was far from it. He was muscular, but lean, with strong legs and upper body, like a runner. His hair was a mess right now, and his face was, despite the confused and unfocused expression, very handsome. He was grunting and mumbling as he stumbled through the room in his attmepts to get his pants off, but even that, Jou found funny, and quite charming.

"Aha!" Kaiba cried and held his pants over his head. "Victory!"

Jou laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Idiot."

Kaiba stumbled over to the bed and stood in front of Jou. He was swaying dangerously, but did his best to glare at Jou the same way he usually did. It was a poor attempt.

"I'm gonna kiss ye now." He declared.

Jou smiled at him.

"Idiot," he repeated.

Then Kaiba bent down and kissed him. His balance, which already had one foot out the door, abandoned him completely, and he landed on his belly with Jou squashed beneath him. Their lips didn't seperate for a moment.

Much like their walk from the bar to the limo, none of them really remebered how they managed to pull themselver completely onto the bed. And none of them really cared, as the room was filled with their giggles and whispers, mixed with the ruffling of the bedsheets. Later, it was filled with gasps and moans as they came together in a completely different way. Now and then, the sounds would die away for half an hour or so, only to start over again.

It carried on in that fassion, until late in the Saturday morning. Not until then did the sounds stop completely, and was replaced with the heavy breathing of two young men in deep sleep.

* * *

It wasn't the sound of an alarm clock that woke them on the Saturday afternoon, but the sound of Jou's cellphone. Grumbling and moaning, the blond stumbled out of bed, and actually managed to find his pants, and the phone still tucked in the pocket. After a lot of fumbling with the buttons, Jou finally pressed the right one and brought the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Jou? It's Yugi. I've called you I don't know _how_ many times and I've been so worried! After what Mai did yesterday... Where are you?"

"At Kaiba's."

Pause.

"_Kaiba's_?! What are you doing there?"

"I slept with him." Jou cursed silently. He never could shut up when he was hungover. The line was silent for about half a minute, then he could hear Yugi's hesistant voice again:

"Oh... you sure got over that one fast. So he asked you out?"

"Eh... Yeah..." Or not.

"Well, tell me what-"

"Yug', no offence, but I'm not really in shape to talk right now. I'll see you later or something, okay." He would tell his little buddy all about it later, but right now, he wasn't really in the mood to gossip with Yugi.

"Are you sure you're alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Of course not!" _Definetly not!_ "I just need to rest, that's all. See you later, Yugi."

"Well, if you're sure... Bye Jou."

Jou snapped the phone shut before Yugi could change his mind, and turned around, only to be met with the sight of Seto Kaiba sitting up in his bed, with the bedcover around his waist, and his sharp blue eyes fixed on Jou. He raised his eyesbrows.

"Good morning, Jou."

Jou blinked. He had actually called him by his given name, and not insulted him. When _sober_! Was hell freezing over?

"You didn't tell him." Kaiba didn't have to explain what he meant.

"Nah," Jou shrugged and sat down on the bed. "I promised my drinking-buddy Kaib' that I wouldn't." He winked at the brunette.

Kaiba cleared his throat and pulled a hand through his hair.

"Jonouchi, I think we need to talk." Jou nodded and sat back beside him on the bed, completely ignoring the fact that he was butt naked. There was silence for a moment, then Kaiba took a deep breath. "I... Does this bother you?"

Jou thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Actually, no. I never considered being with a guy before, but now I realise that it never really bothered me to think about guys like that. I mean, of course it doesn't bother me, obviously, half of my friends are gay, but it doesn't bother me to think of _myself_ with a guy either." He grinned at Kaiba. "Guess I'm bi."

"That's good, because I..." Kaiba sighed. "What I'm trying to say is... would you have anything againgst continuing this... thing."

"You mean..." Jou looked at him, "this thing between us?"

Kaiba nodded.

"Think about it, Jonouchi: we've both been shot down by the people we're attracted to, and we both need something ells to focus on. I think this might actually be good for us. It'll take our minds off of... you know."

"In other words, you want us to be fuck buddies," Jou concluded.

"If you want to be crude, then yes, guess that's it." Kaiba looked at him with those sharp, blue eyes. "Could you see that happening?"

Jou thought it over. For a long moment, he was comparing the good and bad things with being Seto Kaiba's fuck buddy.

Good things:

Takes his mind off Mai

Good stressrelief

Someone in the same situation to talk to

Gets a good drinking buddy

MIGHT get nice presents

WILL get hot, steamy sex with hot, supersexy, rich CEO-guy

Bad things:

...None

Good Things: 6

Bad things: 0

The choice was an easy one. Jou looked up at Kaiba with a cocky smile.

"Just sex and booze. No strings attached."

Kaiba smiled back. Jou couldn't help but notice how sexy that smile looked. Especially on that face, with Kaiba's freshly-fucked hairstyle. Not to mention the fact that he was still NAKED!

"That's exactly what I'm asking for." Even his freaking voice was sexy! "Now, I believe we have a few more hours before Mokuba comes back from Honda. Do you have any suggestions on how we might use that time?"

"If I do!" Jou exclaimed. "First we shower-"

"Together?" Kaiba purred.

"Hell yeah! And then breakfast, and then straight back to bed! I don't know about you, but I've never done anything like this before, and I think I'll need some practise to get into it."

One of Kaiba's hands ghosted over the inside of Jou's thight, and he smiled at the other man with sparkling eyes.

"Well then, Jonouchi, consider me as your eager instructor. With no strings attached, of course..."

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you folks liked it! Sorry for the bad spelling. My spell check's a bitch! I've got a sequel lying around, if you're interested. But I won't post it untill I've gotten at least 4 reviews. **

**EVERYBODY LOVES A COMPLETELY STONED KAIBA! **

**R&R!!!**


End file.
